


A Bad Day

by KnightandBeauty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightandBeauty/pseuds/KnightandBeauty
Summary: Brienne is having a rough time, and Ronnet tries to make it worse. Jaime has something to say about that. My modern au rendition of the golden slap.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 36
Kudos: 195





	1. Brienne's POV

It had already been a lousy day. Brienne got stuck with Hyle Hunt as her partner in Chemistry and had to endure his sorry excuse for a personality for the better part of an hour. But the class was finally over, and all she had to do was grab the rest of her stuff, and she would be out of here until Monday. But unfortunately, Ronnet must have heard about the partner situation and been reminded of her existence. He was at her locker, waiting for her when she got there.

“Have any dates this weekend, Tarth?” Ronnet drawled, his voice dripping with mockery.

 _Oh Gods, here we go again. Just ignore him, words are winds,_ she thought, elbowing him out of the way so she could actually open her locker.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot who I’m asking. Of course, you don’t,” he went on chuckling, and she could hear the smirk in his voice even if she couldn’t see it, refusing to look at him. “Too bad you didn’t take any of us up on our offer. It’s likely the only opportunity you’ll ever get, ugly as you are.”

The bet was months ago, and Brienne was hoping that they’d leave her alone after that disaster. She prayed that Jaime wasn’t at his own locker but didn’t dare turn around to find out. He still didn’t know about the bet, which was nothing short of a miracle considering the size of their school. Jaime didn’t hang out with the likes of Hyle or Ronnet, but Brienne was shocked that Cersei never mentioned it to him in passing. She was glad for it though, him finding out and giving her looks of pity would be more humiliating than the event itself.

She had liked Jaime for a while but knew nothing would ever come of it. Guys like him didn’t date girls like her, and she knew that perfectly well. If friendship was all their relationship would ever be, she was content. Or at least, as content as she could be. All the same, she didn’t need him to hear about this. She continued to ignore Ronnet, gathering her books from her locker to finally go home and forget this shitty day ever happened. However, he wasn’t going to make it easy.

“Hey. Hey _Beauty_ ,” he said, and Brienne could sense that he had moved into her space. She could practically feel him breathing down her neck. Fighting the urge to shiver in disgust and curl in on herself, she squared her shoulders. She wasn’t going to let a blatant intimidation tactic work on her and doubled down on the decision to pretend that he didn’t exist.

When her belongings were gathered, she went to close her locker. Before she could do so, Ronnet shoved her firmly on the back, so she crashed into the one beside hers. _Alright, that’s it._ She had been more than patient, but he had crossed the line. Dreading the consequences, she went to turn and give Ronnet a punch in the face, but a flash of shining gold made her stop short. A fist coming from seemingly nowhere smashed into Ronnet’s previously smug face. He fell to the ground, clutching his cheek.

Brienne turned to discover that her defender had been none other than Jaime Lannister. He was breathing heavily and looking down at Ronnet like he was the scum of the earth. The sight lifted her spirits considerably, though she was still afraid that Jaime had heard too much.

“If you _ever_ put your hands on her again, you’re gonna lose more than teeth.” Jaime said in a low, threatening tone, his fists still clenched tightly. “Now get out of here before I make you.”

Brienne found the source of the golden flash; it was the watch adorning his wrist. It caught the light once more, the gleam nearly blinding her. She turned back to Ronnet, who was trying in vain to gather his dignity after this dressing down. After spitting blood at Jaime’s feet, he got up. He mumbled something about having better things to do anyway. Brienne and Jaime both watched as he stalked off, still holding his face. Close to a dozen students had assembled to watch the scene but now lost interest, going about their business.

“You okay?” He asked, unclenching his fists and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Brienne had almost forgotten she had been shoved in the first place. Other than a small ache in her ribs, no harm had been done, physically anyway.

“I’m fine. You know you didn’t need to step in. I could’ve done that.”

“I know. But... I couldn’t just stand there,” He said, appearing to fight between pride and guilt. Pride won out, and he pressed on, “What offer was he talking about?”

At that moment, she wanted nothing more than for a hole in the floor to appear and let it swallow her up. She couldn’t have this conversation here, not right in the hallway. Or at all, preferably.

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Jaime. I’ll tell you... some other time.”

“Is it that bad? Wait, should I have done _more_ than punch and threaten him?” He asked, looking back to where Ronnet had fled.

“No, it’s fine. It was a while ago anyway; I’d pretty much forgotten all about it.” She said casually, waving it away as though it could be swatted out of the air. But Jaime didn’t look convinced in the slightest. He removed his hand from her shoulder and gave her a look.

“Brienne come on. I know you well enough to know when you’re lying. What did he do?”

She turned and finally shut her locker and put her backpack on. Jaime wasn’t going to let this go, but she still didn’t want this whole story being broadcasted to the few students lingering in the halls.

“Call me once you get home, and I’ll tell you. But you have to promise that once you get to your house and hear what I have to say that you’ll stay at your house and not go anywhere. Are we clear?” She was grateful for his support and would be lying if she said she didn’t love that Jaime had just punched Ronnet for her, but he didn’t need to do any more punching on her behalf.

Jaime already looked mutinous, but he relented. “Fine, I won’t go anywhere.”

“ _And_ you won’t call Bronn or anyone else to go attack those involved.”

“Oh, Come on!” Jaime groaned.

“Promise.”

“Alright, alright. If that’s what it takes. I’ll talk to you in a little bit,” He said, adjusting his backpack straps. He went to walk away but stopped and looked back at her, concern overtaking his expression once more, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Jaime,” Brienne sighed, though she couldn’t keep a small smile from her face, “and thank you. For helping me.”

She knew that he’d never be interested in her, but knowing that he cared enough to defend her meant a lot. It was almost enough to fill the emptiness the longing for him had left in her chest.

“Anytime.” He smiled back and turned away.

* * *

Brienne had only just walked into her bedroom when her phone rang, she picked up after waiting five seconds, hoping to appear casual. This would be a serious conversation that had nothing to do with her crush on him, but she still did her best to hide any traces of it in her behavior.

“Hey Jaime, did you get home okay?” She asked, in the hopes that he’d get distracted from his curiosity. “Have any homework you need help with?”

“Nice try, Brienne. Now tell me what that asshole did.”

“It wasn’t just Ronnet. There were... others,” Brienne paused, reluctant to start this painful story. Jaime remained silent, an invitation to continue. Brienne took a deep breath and began. “A while back, some of the guys at school were being weirdly nice to me. That doesn’t usually happen, so I was suspicious from the start. They would offer to carry my books, bring me gifts, that sort of thing. It was annoying, but some of them actually put in some effort, gave me things they knew I would like. I should’ve told them to cut it out, but I didn’t. It went on like that for quite a while. Until Hyle asked me on a date.”

“A date?” Jaime asked, with a strange tension in his voice that she couldn’t decipher.

“Yeah,” Brienne said, not trying to read into his reaction, “He took me to a fancy restaurant. I even wore a dress, and you know I never do that. And I honestly was having a nice time until...”

“What? Brienne, what happened?” The tension still coming through the phone.

“Long story short, it was all a bet. They wanted to see who could be the one to get me to sleep with them. Whoever won would get the money. No one won, Hyle told me everything when he knew I wasn’t going to budge. I never found out the exact amount they were doing it for, but I heard it was a lot.” She thought she would have to grind each word out, but it had been a few months. There was an emptiness that settled in her when she thought about it now. It had happened, and humiliated her beyond belief, but what else did she expect? “I’m not surprised, probably had to be quite a bit to entice anybody, me being... well, me.”

Jaime was dead silent. She didn’t know what to make of this reaction, but at least she didn’t have to see the look on his face. She gave him a solid thirty seconds before saying, “Jaime, are you still there?”

“Names.”

“What?”

“I have Ronnet and Hyle, but I need the rest of their names.”

“No, Jaime, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Yes, it does! How could you think that this doesn’t matter?! Why aren’t you angry about this?”

“Because well— people make fun of me all the time! It’s not exactly a new thing. If I freaked out over every joke made at my expense, I would never be happy, never.”

“What. Are. Their. Names?”

“I said no. You made a promise, and you are going to keep it. Just stay there.”

“Brienne, you’re— you’re not a _joke!_ You don’t deserve to be treated like one. If I had known... wait. Last November, that week, when you wouldn’t talk to me, was that when all this happened?”

“Yes.”

“I knew something was up, I should’ve done something. And what did you mean by ‘me being... well, me’? You’re amazing.”

“Jaime, I didn’t want you to find out. And don’t lie, that’s the one thing I don’t need right now, is you lying to—”

“It’s not a lie! Gods, don’t you get it? Those fucking assholes don’t see it, but I do. People treat you like garbage, but you never let it stop you from being a good person. Do you know how rare that is?”

“That is irrelevant.”

“Irrelevant? Why in the _Hell_ would that be irrelevant?”

“My face is—”

He cut across her once again.

“Your eyes are gorgeous.”

Brienne stopped. The blush that crept across her face felt so warm she wondered if Jaime could feel it over the phone. “What?”

“Your eyes,” Jaime went on, sounding considerably less angry and more unsure than he had this entire conversation. “They are so big and blue, and when you smile, they light up and...”

He trailed off, seeming to lose his momentum.

This wasn’t the first time someone had complimented her eyes. It was, however, the first time that _Jaime_ had done so, and she had never felt so flustered. The voice in her head telling her that this was too good to be true, that there must be some mistake pushed her to ask, “Are you being serious? Or is this—”

“Yes, Brienne, I am being one hundred percent serious. Okay, so you got settled with a few more physical flaws than the average person but... just listen to me. Those things are what make you... you. So, if anyone looks at you and sees anything but the beautiful miracle that you are, they aren’t looking hard enough.”

Brienne had been at a loss for words before, but this... this was new. She didn’t know what an appropriate response to this situation was. No one had ever really bothered to give her such a genuine compliment before, and Jaime of all people was handing them out like candy. It was hard to wrap her head around.

“Are you still there?” He eventually asked, sounding fearful.

“Yeah.”

“Did I just ruin everything?”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, I like you, okay? I’ve held my tongue for a long time because I didn’t want things to be weird. But this whole situation brought everything out, and now... you’ll still talk to me, right?”

_He just... confessed that he likes me, and he thinks that **I’ll** reject **him**?_

She wanted to laugh but didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

“Jaime. I—I like you too.” She said as evenly as possible, still stuttering on the delivery.

“You _do?”_

“Yeah,” she could hear her own smile.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I didn’t think you would ever like me back—”

“How could I _not?”_

“I don’t know,” She finally said, though she could think of several reasons why not. But she was sure he was not interested in hearing them. She just sighed and shook her head, still reeling from this revelation.

“Am I allowed to break my promise now?”

“Jaime, I said you can’t—”

“No no, I’m not planning on going to beat the shit out of Ronnet and Hyle, though it is on my to-do list. I want to leave my house so I can come over and finally kiss you.”

“Oh,” Brienne said, attempting a casual tone once again, though her heart had begun to race. “Well, I suppose I can make an exception for that.”

“Good, I’ll be right there!” He said excitedly, and she could hear his car door opening and shutting over the line. “How many kisses will it take to get you to tell me their names?”

“ _Jaime_.”

“Okay fine, I’ll stop for now. I’ll see you in a minute, B.”

“Okay, See you soon.” She said, again unable to keep the smile out of her voice. She ended the call and dropped her phone onto the bed. Brienne never thought the day would come where she would be thanking Ronnet for being the asshole that he is.

_You know, maybe I was overly hasty in writing this day off, because it just got a whole lot better._


	2. Jaime's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story, this time from Jaime's perspective.

Jaime's day had been about as dull as he was expecting. This semester he didn't share any classes with Brienne, so each day seemed to blur into one another. They hung out outside school, of course, they were best friends. But it was fun to shoot smirks and tease her while she tried to pay attention to whatever their teacher was saying. 

He liked her. A lot. It was a problem. She never seemed interested in that sort of thing. Not that she ever shared those kinds of feelings with _him_ , anyway. The one time he had attempted to flirt with her, she had brushed it off and acted as though he hadn't said anything at all. It seemed to be a lost cause, so he stopped trying. 

He was mindlessly fiddling around with the sword magnets in his locker when he heard someone behind him say, "Have any dates this weekend, Tarth?"

It was Ronnet. Some asshole that always gave Brienne weird looks when he and Brienne passed by. Jaime didn't know what any of it was about, but Brienne always got annoyed with him for meddling, so he kept his mouth shut. However, this didn't sound like the ordinary teasing Brienne was used to receiving. There was something about Ronnet's tone that Jaime didn't like at all.

"Oh, I forgot who I'm asking, of course, you don't," the laugh he let out made Jaime's blood simmer. "Too bad you didn't take any of us up on our offer. It's likely to be the only opportunity you'll ever get, ugly as you are."

What the fuck was this moron saying? What offer? Did people do this kind of shit regularly? It only now occurred to him that though he tried to be, he was not usually with Brienne in the halls. He _did_ shoot dirty looks at anyone who dared to make fun of her when he was around, but he guessed that wasn't enough to keep at least Ronnet at bay. 

_How many people have talked to her like this and gotten away with it?_

Jaime wanted nothing more than to turn around and teach this guy a lesson. But the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his own stubborn crush said, "Stay out of it, getting involved will only make things worse." Begrudgingly he stayed where he was, still shuffling his magnets but now with an angry force.

"Hey. Hey, _Beauty,_ " Ronnet said. Jaime froze. He had never heard _that_ nickname before. The urge to step in was getting stronger by the second, but he tried to imagine how angry Brienne would be with him if he did. She might not talk to him for a day or two, which would spell a dry weekend for him.

He made a deal with himself. Ronnet was on strike two, and if he went any further, Jaime wasn't going to hold back anymore.

And then he heard it. A slamming noise echoed through the hall, and he whipped around. Brienne had her hands up against a locker that was not her own and looked as though she were regaining her balance. Ronnet now stood back from her, his arms falling slack at his side, an ugly sneer on his face. He had _pushed_ her. Jaime couldn't see her face clearly, but he could imagine the pained grimace that would be there before she masked it, like she hid everything else. A righteous fury he had never known seemed to possess him; he had to act.

Time seemed to slow down. Before he knew it, he had bounded over to Ronnet and punched him so hard that his feet immediately left the ground. Jaime was sure he had felt one of Ronnet's canines detach from his gums, and found a sick satisfaction in it.The douchebag slapped onto the linoleum floor, his hand reaching to cradle his cheek. Jaime was so angry that for a moment he forgot how to speak. When he did, his words came out in a tone that even _he_ didn't recognize. 

"If you _ever_ put your hands on her again, you're gonna lose more than teeth. Now get out of here before I make you." People were looking at him, but he didn't care. Any consequences for his outburst were worth it. _She_ was worth it. Ronnet stood up, but not before spitting a gob of blood at Jaime's feet. He gave some sort of excuse for his departure, but Jaime didn't hear a word. On wobbly legs, the asshole in question left the scene.

"You okay?" Jaime asked, looking Brienne over for any sign of injury. He hadn't seen it happen, but the sound of her impact on the locker had been like clapping thunder in his ears. He wasn't sure if she'd welcome the contact, but put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to give her some sort of comfort.

"I'm fine. You know you didn't need to step in. I could've done that," she said, not quite meeting his eye. She was blushing, and he would usually mess with her about things like that, but now was not the time.

"I know. But... I couldn't just stand there." Jaime felt a twinge of guilt creeping up for interfering, but he saw Ronnet's sneering face in his mind once again and knew he had made the right call. "What offer was he talking about?"

Brienne seemed to lean away from him, still not looking up. Whatever had happened, it looked to cause her considerable pain to think of. But couldn't help her if he didn't know what was going on. 

"I really don't want to talk about it, Jaime. I'll tell you... some other time."

That was code for never, in Jaime's experience.

"Is it that bad? Wait, should I have done more than punch and threaten him?" Maybe if he hurried, he could catch Ronnet and _really_ give him what for.

"No, it's fine. it was a while ago anyway; I'd pretty much forgotten all about it." She said, not fooling him. He suddenly feared that he had left his hand on her shoulder for too long and relinquished it. 

"Brienne, come on. I know you well enough to know when you're lying. What did he do?" 

She grabbed her things and prepared to go, and Jaime was afraid that she would just ignore his question, but she turned back and finally looked him in the eye.

"Call me once you get home, and I'll tell you. But you have to promise that once you get to your house and hear what I have to say that you'll stay at your house and not go anywhere. Are we clear?" 

It felt like a trap. But if this is what got Brienne to open up to him about it, then that is what he would do. Plus, he could work around his immobility easily, he knew people. 

"Fine, I won't go anywhere."

_"And_ you won't call Bronn or anyone else to go attack those involved," Brienne added, giving him a stern look.

"Oh, come on!" Jaime shook his head.

_She is not playing fair. But then again, neither am I._

"Promise."

"Alright, alright. If that's what it takes. I'll talk to you in a little bit." He was still unhappy with the terms, but his curiosity was piqued. He turned to go, but his aching hand reminded him of why he was here in the first place. He looked her over once again, asking, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Jaime," She said, looking exasperated but pleased. She smiled, and her eyes did that thing where they looked impossibly blue. His greatest weakness. "And thank you. For helping me."

"Anytime."

He meant it.

* * *

Jaime raced to his room, his siblings both giving him weird looks as he passed. 

"Is this about your buff blue-eyed girlfriend?" Cersei called after him in a mostly teasing tone.

"Not now, Cers!" Jaime whined loudly and shut his bedroom door behind him. He threw down his backpack, picked up his phone, and immediately dialed Brienne's number. She answered after three rings. 

"Hey Jaime, did you get home okay?" she said in a casual but hollow tone. "Have any homework you need help with?"

"Nice try, Brienne. Now tell me what that asshole did."

"It wasn't just Ronnet. There were... others," she said, taking a long pause. Jaime was already afraid of what he was going to hear, but his anticipation was mounting. Finally, she started. "A while back, some of the guys at school were being weirdly nice to me. That doesn't usually happen, so I was suspicious from the start. They would offer to carry my books, bring me gifts, that sort of thing. It was annoying, but some of them actually put in some effort, gave me things they knew I would like. I should've told them to cut it out, but I didn't. It went on like that for quite a while. Until Hyle asked me on a date."

"A date?" Jaime managed to say, his brain seeming to short circuit. His crush had been on a date, and he hadn't heard a word about it until now. A sense of dread was overwhelming him, but he had to know.

"Yeah. He took me to a fancy restaurant. I even wore a dress, and you know I never do that," Brienne said, and Jaime's heart ached. _If it was a blue one and I didn't get to see it, I want to crawl into a hole and die._ "And honestly I was having a nice time until..." She paused for a considerable amount of time.

"What? Brienne, what happened?" he said, the waiting becoming insufferable. 

"Long story short, it was all a bet. They wanted to see who could be the one to get me to sleep with them. Whoever won would get the money. No one won, Hyle told me everything when he knew I wasn't going to budge. I never found out the exact amount they were doing it for, but I heard it was a lot. I'm not surprised, probably had to be quite a bit to entice anybody, me being... well, me." She said, sounding resigned.

He had thought he was angry before. But this... he wanted to kick himself for promising not to go anywhere. These shitheads needed to pay. They had played with her like a toy, for _money_. And what had he done? Nothing.

_They had tried to... Oh Gods._

As far as Jaime was concerned, he had already failed. He and Brienne never explicitly said it, but they were a team. They looked out for one another. Whenever this had happened, he had been too consumed with his own affairs to notice Brienne's suffering. But it wasn't too late to get revenge. _That_ he could do.

"Jaime, are you still there?" She said quietly over the line, her dread for his reaction clear.

"Names."

"What?"

"I have Ronnet and Hyle, but I need the rest of their names."

"No, Jaime, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes, it does! How could you think that this doesn't matter?! Why aren't you angry about this?"

"Because well— people make fun of me all the time! It's not exactly a new thing. If I freaked out over every joke made at my expense, I would never be happy, never."

"What. Are. Their. Names." his words came out through gritted teeth.

"I said no. You made a promise, and you are going to keep it. Just stay there."

He constantly called her stubborn, and in his opinion, she was living up to that description fantastically. 

"Brienne, you're— you're not a _joke!_ You don't deserve to be treated like one. If I had known... wait. Last November, that week, when you wouldn't talk to me, was that when all this happened?"

"Yes."

He'd been such a fool. He remembered being miserable that whole week. Not only did Brienne refuse to speak to him, but his father had forced him to miss nearly a week of classes for some dull conference at Lannister Corp. It explained why he had never heard talk of the bet at school. But that didn't excuse his inaction.

"I knew something was up, I should've done something. And what did you mean by 'me being well, me'? You're amazing." If Jaime was setting all records straight, this needed to be cleared up as well. 

"Jaime, I didn't want you to find out. And don't lie, that's the one thing I don't need right now, is you lying to—"

"It's not a lie! Gods, don't you get it? Those fucking assholes don't see it, but I do. People treat you like garbage, but you never let it stop you from being a good person. Do you know how rare that is?" 

"That is irrelevant."

Jaime wanted to scream.

"Irrelevant? Why in the _Hell_ would that be irrelevant?"

"My face is—"

"Your eyes are gorgeous." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What?" 

"Your eyes," Jaime swallowed. It was too late to go back now. He was in this and had to keep going. However, that didn't keep his nerves from getting the better of him. "They are so big and blue, and when you smile, they light up and..."

_Please, for the love of the Gods, just stop._

"Are you being serious? Or is this—"

_She thinks... I'm joking?!_

"Yes, Brienne, I am being one hundred percent serious. Okay, so you got settled with a few more physical flaws than the average person, but... just listen to me. Those things are what make you... you. So, if anyone looks at you and sees anything but the beautiful miracle that you are, they aren't looking hard enough." 

_Shit._

He overdid it. If Brienne didn't know about his crush by now, it would take a blimp flying over her house that said, "Jaime Lannister is in love with you!" on it. What if she just stopped talking to him? What if he had to watch from afar as eventually some random moron came in and got to be the luckiest guy at their school, the guy who got to date Brienne Tarth? He resisted the urge to swear out loud, but barely.

She hadn't said a word. If she was going to reject him, he might as well get this over with.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Did I just ruin everything?"

"What do you mean?"

Jaime took a readying breath. 

"Look, I like you, okay? I've held my tongue for a long time because I didn't want things to be weird. But this whole situation brought everything out, and now... you'll still talk to me, right?"

There was a brief pause that felt like it went on forever.

"Jaime. I- I like you too."

Hope suddenly sparked in his chest.

"You _do?"_

"Yeah," She said, and he could hear that she was smiling. 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd ever like me back-"

The thought was unfathomable. He couldn't even let her finish that sentence.

"How could I _not?"_

"I don't know," Brienne eventually sighed. He knew very well what she wasn't being entirely truthful. She probably had some doubts about his feelings, and it was his job to tell those doubts to buzz off. He had to show her, but he couldn't do that at home.

"Am I allowed to break my promise now?"

"Jaime, I said you can't—"

"No no, I'm not planning on going to beat the shit out of Ronnet and Hyle, though it is on my to-do list. I want to leave my house so I can come over and finally kiss you," he said, leaving his bedroom and heading back to his car. It was dangerous to run on the assumption that she'd say yes, but his urge to reassure overpowered everything else.

"Oh," she paused. Jaime stopped a couple yards from his car, holding his breath. "Well, I suppose I can make an exception for that."

"Good, I'll be right there!" he beamed, springing back into action and getting into the car. This was more than he ever hoped for out of this conversation, but his plot for revenge still lingered. "How many kisses will it take to get you to tell me their names?"

" _Jaime_."

"Okay fine, I'll stop for now. I'll see you in a minute, B."

"Okay, See you soon." 

He hung up, his heart going a mile a minute. He couldn't wait to get there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a lot of fun to explore this little one shot from Jaime's point of view, and I hope it was fun to read! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
